Never Too Late
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: This is a songfic which will feature songs from Daughty, Pat Bentar and Tori Amos...What if Jessica starts remember her life with music and it leads Christian to find out maybe it's not over with him and Jessica...Jessica and Christian pairing...
1. Chapter 1

_**Never Too late**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part One **_

_**As Jessica was looking through the halls of high school, she saw a piano in the gym and walk to it. She loved singing once upon a time and decided to see if she could still do it. I mean she doesn't remember ever do anything with it and so she sat down at the front of the piano. She tried to think of a song. She didn't know how much the music scene at change…**_

Snow can waitI forgot my mittensWipe my noseGet my new boots onI get a little warm in my heartWhen I think of winterI put my hand in my father's gloveI run offWhere the drifts get deeperSleeping beauty trips me with a frownI hear a voice"Your must learn to stand up for yourselfCause I can't always be around"He saysWhen you gonna make up your mindWhen you gonna love you as much as I doWhen you gonna make up your mindCause things are gonna change so fastAll the white horses are still in bedI tell you that I'll always want you nearYou say that things change my dear

_**Jessica thought of that as a little depressing but it was true. Things did change and it was 13 years. She thought of Christian but then Nash's name came up. She tripped a little bit because she has a child. How did she love him? What was the circumstances around it? Nash's face was coming to her…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Never Too late**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Two **_

_**She played the piano to the point where she was messing around and at first it started so soft and gentle then it started so angry, it was confused because it would go from forte to soft in an instance. It was very erratic. **_

Many times I've tried to tell you, many times I've cried aloneAlways I'm surprised how well you cut my feelings to the boneDon't wanna leave you really, I've invested too much timeTo give you up that easy, to the doubts that complicate your mind We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder

_**As Christian wanted to find out where the music came from little did he know that he was about to be a witness to a small breakthrough and Jessica zone out…**__"You know what Nash don't make fun of me…" Jessica said with a goofy smile and added, "Christian and I always had this as our song but know I want to give this to you" _

_**Jessica stopped and looked up… "Jessica.." Christian said and Jessica got up then said, "I remember….Nash." Christian was happy a little and Jessica told him about the song We Belong. She remembered singing that one night to him. She remember giving it to Nash and Jessica then said, "He was cute, I mean he was funny and I called myself a…I was totally myself with him." Little did Jessica know she wasn't lying when she said that. "You had a memory just by singing." Christian said and didn't want to seem eager. "Do it again.." Christian said and Jessica sat there…Christian then thought to himself that if he could get Jessica to remember with music then maybe she could remember about Bree and Brody. "What if I could help you?" Christian asked and Jessica was happy about the prospect.. "I could bring you music from the last thirteen years, it could help you remember." Christian said and Jessica wanted to hear something else but this was good to…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Never Too Late**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Three**_

_**As Christian was lying in bed with Layla, he got up and was trying to think about when he told Jessica he wanted to get it right. I mean all roads that led to Layla started with Jessica and her cheating on him. It started with true love gone wrong and then the accident. Then she lost the baby, she lost the baby. Christian thought of all these things he said he wanted to get it right and remember how quickly he broke up with Evangeline when she cheated on him with Todd…**_

I was blown could I say?It all seemed to make 've taken away everything,And I can't deal with that.I try to see the good in life,But good things in life are hard to 'll blow it away, blow it we make this something good?Well, I'll try to do it right this time around

_**I mean there was Natalie and that went wrong. Evangeline and then the fling with Blair. I mean there was love there but not like with Jessica. She loved Nash and Brody she did love. **_

"_**Brody is a great guy." Christian replied to himself. As he also remember Nash came in the picture and Tess then Jessica chose him over Antonio. There was so many issues that was never resolve…Could it happened again with Layla?**_

Let's start 's not over, yeah...This love is killing me,But you're the only 's not over.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Never Too Late**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Four**_

_**Jessica jumped when she saw Christian there after he came from work and she took a break from studying. He had a box full of C.D as Jessica looked in the box she felt really overwhelmed. She said there was no memories she had ever since that afternoon. Christian told her if he was going to help her. She has to do things on her part. Jessica agreed….Somewhat. Jessica look through them all and the first artist she pick up was….Pink then Foo Fighters and he would explained all these artists…Then she picked up Daughty and put it in C.D player. She played It's not Over…**_

I was blown could I say?It all seemed to make 've taken away everything,And I can't deal with that.I try to see the good in life,But good things in life are hard to 'll blow it away, blow it we make this something good?Well, I'll try to do it right this time 's start over.I'll try to do it right this time 's not over.'Cause a part of me is dead and in the love is killing me,But you're the only 's not all I could take,And I cannot 're wasting too much timeBeing strong, holding 't let it bring us life with you means everything,So I won't give up that easily.I'll blow it away, blow it we make this something good?'Cause it's all , I'll try to do it right this time around.

_**Then Jessica sat down there was something that was foggy she was remembering it was a piece but made it out about…It was about…Brody. She remember looking over at him in bed and walking in to find Bree there…She looked at Bree. Jessica stopped and she ran to the C.D. player…She played that over and over. She was trying to remember what was it and didn't come back. Christian was watching this and then she read the words.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Never Too Late**_

_**By **_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Five**_

I was blown could I say?It all seemed to make 've taken away everything,And I can't deal with that.

_**Jessica smiled because she thought the guy was hot and then she really wanted to figured this out. She read the lyrics and Christian was watching her. "What does it mean to you?" Jessica asked and Christian wanted to be honest all of this trip down memory lane that Christian never used to care for was tripping him up…Jessica took away trust in relationships…He didn't want to make her feel bad about it but at the same time… "Chris.." Jessica said and Christian responded, "It means that…" Natalie interrupted and saw Christian there.. Christian instead told Jessica. "It means that…I don't make you feel bad…I was thinking of that song because….it made me remember how mad at you I was about me and you.." Christian said and added, "….It just…You would my first everything and….." This was so hard for Christian to say but it was true. It was Jessica before anyone else. Jessica watched Christian walked away and just was dumbfounded. **_

I try to see the good in life,But good things in life are hard to 'll blow it away, blow it we make this something good?Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.

_**Jessica then paused again and thought about those lyrics.. "**_I'll try to do it right this time around." _**Jessica told Natalie what Christian was doing and the memory. Jessica was happy about it and then went upstairs because she wanted to see Bree. She greeted Bree and sat down just to see what she was doing. There was a picture Bree was drawing and it seem this moment was so…**_

"_I think she could be an artist." Jessica said to Nash and he responded, "I don't know, wine maker and painter." Jessica laughed at the thought of it and then back to that memory. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Never Too Late**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Six**_

_**As Jessica was searching through all the C.D's and she came upon David Cook. She heard about the show American Idol and knew that she could have won it but as enjoy Kelly Clarkson and that guy who sings It's not over…So she put on David Cook and listened to Light On, it was a good song and in fact the whole album was great but nothing spark, no memories. It's back to Daughtry and the song No Surprise. So as Jessica was listening to this next song, she got up and walked around a little bit then lean back into a chair. As she closed her eyes, she opened up to find Nash standing there and she was surprised to see him..**_

"_**Hey beautiful." Nash said and Jessica was wondering if she had gone crazy… "It's just a dream." Nash said and Jessica really looked at this guy. "Hi." Jessica said really not understanding what's going on and Nash said, "You don't remember everything yet. Everything you went through with us and Bree. Christian is the key." "How is he the key?" Jessica asked and Nash looked at her then pointed at the television and point at the C.D. on top of it. Jessica woke up and look through the box as Bree came in she wanted to play with her mommy, Bree had that C.D. from Timberland. "Can we listen to this?" Bree asked and Jessica saw there was a sticker on it because of bad words. Jessica was able to tell Bree about the sticker and then told her a story about the first time she brought Alanis Morisette to here. She made Bree laugh and then they spend a couple hours together. Jessica was just watching her. As Bree was occupied, Jessica listened to Apologize…**_

_I'm holding on your ropeGot me ten feet off the groundAnd I'm hearing what you sayBut I just can't make a soundYou tell me that you need meThen you go and cut me down, but waitYou tell me that you're sorryDidn't think I'd turn around and sayThat it's too late to apologize, it's too lateI said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_**Jessica has this feeling right now of being so lost because she's not with Christian. It's been thirteen years. Why didn't it worked? This Nash he's given her a beautiful girl and wants her to be happy with him. She had so many questions as she was listening to the song, she went into the closet… "MOM!" Jessica yelled as she was holding a pair of thigh high boots…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Never Too Late **_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Seven**_

_**Jessica was listening to Pink and hasn't had a solid memory for a while. It was hurting her to know about Natalie and then Christian telling her a lot of things. So she tried this song, I don't Believe You…**_

It's like the way we fightThe times I've criedWe come to blowsAnd every nightThe passion's thereSo it's got to be right,Right?No I don't believe youWhen you say don't come around here no moreI won't remind youYou said we wouldn't be apartNo I don't believe youWhen you say you don't need me anymoreSo don't pretend toNot love me at all

"_I love you Jessica.." Nash said in a flashback and Jessica told him the same… "Don't die…Don't Die…" Jessica begged Nash and then there was Christian of course Brody. There was the dance with him in his uniform on and all these guys would connected, it all led back to Christian.. They are small pieces but they would beginning to fit but there was still huge gaps.…She heard voices then of Nash calling out for Jessica…"Nash!" Jessica yelled back and Vicki walked in…Jessica told her mother about the song and while she really was beginning to remember the love she had for Nash, she can't get Christian out of head…The only thing that's been making sense was shaping her recovery. _


End file.
